


[vid] Caribbean Blue

by starlady



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, the future never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: The future lies beneath the surface.





	[vid] Caribbean Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/gifts).



 

**[Lyrics on AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/enya/caribbeanblue.html) **

**Author's Note:**

> [Download and notes on Dreamwidth.](https://starlady.dreamwidth.org/737336.html)


End file.
